Secrets of the Lost
by Silver Countess
Summary: [AeriSeph] Rewrite of my first AeriSeph novel.
1. Prologue: Star Stealing Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and I most definitely don't own Squaresoft. All original characters belong to me. Take them and I'll take your kidneys as payment.

oOo

**Secrets of the Lost  
**Prologue: Star Stealing Girl  
By Silver Countess

She watched the countless stars, glittering like diamonds in the dark vastness of space. Pinpricks of light from a distance, caught in swirls and streams, galaxies that hinted of solar systems and possible homes for their people to settle.

Soft warm fingers touched the cold glass, even as she sighed her breath fogging the window. She felt so _old…_ How long has it been since they were drifting in space? Forty? Fifty or was it 60? She stopped counting. She gazed at her hands, soft supple as that of a young woman. The face reflected by the window was no different. Waves of long mahogany hair that went past her hips framed a delicate face. Eyes the shade of the most rare and purest emerald, lips of coral and a complexion that rivaled the finest porcelain.

She looked no older than twenty years, but in truth she had been in existence as close to a century and a half.

Behind her she could see the faint reflection of cylinders made of glass and metal, rows upon rows of them lined behind her. She approached one, peeking into the small window to see the face of a sleeping child, a boy no older than three. He looked very frail, undernourished. She remembered his name. "Lain…" she whispered, touching the glass, tracing the outline of the boy's features as she felt the familiar sting of tears. She looked at the cylinder beside him, and the one after that, all of them contained a person inside it.

The room she was in was one of several, all of them like this one. It resembled more of a morgue than the sick bay.

Throughout their journey, many of their people who could not survive without nourishment were put into suspended animation within these "glass coffins". But even, the ship could not sustain so many and in time, she took on the task of staying with them, keeping them company, until the day that the weakest and the aged were disconnected to the life support system. This was to insure that the younger, healthier ones would have a higher chance of survival.

Granted of course, if they would find a planet that was habitable. But as the way things were going, that won't happen for a long time to come and by then, how many

A hand touched her shoulder, startling her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a man with startling blue eyes and hair the color of purest topaz. He would have been very handsome if he didn't look so worn out and exhausted.

"Aerith…you shouldn't spend too much time here," his voice was soft, with a gentle timbre that reminded her of the forests in her home. "It's not good for you to stay here. Why don't you come with me to the hall where it's warmer?"

"You know I can't, Kiel," she sighed, settling down on one of the storage crates pulling her legs closer to settle her chin against her knees. "I can't leave them here alone."

The man called Kiel gave her an understanding smile. "I know how you feel, Aerith, but you can not go on like this…however I've known you long enough to know that how much I yammer on, you'll probably just ignore me." He took out a blanket and a small worn out pillow. "So I came prepared."

Aerith allowed a soft laugh escape her lips, as the blonde man wrapped the blanket around her and fluffed the pillow, turning the storage crates into some kind of make shift bed. "You always looked after me, Kiel, thank you."

"Well someone has to," he grinned as he reached out to gently pat her cheek in a very paternal manner. Of the six of them, Kiel was probably the eldest and everyone pretty much looked up to him. "We are granted by divine right with abilities that our kind could only dream of, but one thing you must remember, dearest child, is that we are not _gods_. We are considered immortals but we are not completely immune to Death. We can still die…but right now we can't afford that luxury."

Aerith gave a solemn nod, "I know…but I feel so utterly useless, Kiel. Everyone here seems to have a purpose except me. I'm a _courtesan_ for heaven's sake… I'm not a healer, scholar or even a warrior. What can I do…?"

"You are not worthless, Aerith!" the man was astonished, as he placed his hands over her shoulders. "Dear heavens, child, you have done more than you think!" he sat beside her as he motioned to the hibernation chambers. "Who kept their spirits up when times were down? You did. I recall the times when you would sing to the children and hold the dying in your arms when everyone else was too busy to do so. You would sing each to each one who would be placed inside those chambers, hold their hands and even pray to those who have died. That is more…a whole lot more than all of us combined ever did to them."

"But if we don't find that planet soon, then all I've given them is nothing but lies," she whispered. "Are we even going to find our Promised Land?"

"Undoubtedly," Kiel replied without hesitation, his voice filled with conviction and certainty. "The gods are not cruel, we are not Forsaken. I still have Faith…and so should you," he grinned. "Now, shouldn't you be getting that much needed sleep?"

Aerith smiled, a soft laugh bursting from her lips as she fluffed the pillow. She was about to give him a playful retort when someone burst into the room.

"Kiel, Aerith…!" the young man panted, his handsome face was flushed, his sea green hair unruly and he had that look of excitement in his face. "Come to the bridge, you must see this!"

The urgency from his voice pushed whatever fatigue and gloomy thoughts from her head as she stood up with Kiel's help. "What is it, Vien?"

"You must see this for yourself," he took hold of her hand as he gently if not quickly led her to the control deck as he clicked something to display the image he wanted to show them on to the screen. "All our hopes, Aerith…they're coming true."

Aerith tried to stifle her gasps, her hear pounding as she stared unbelievingly at the image in the screen.

It was a planet.

Swirls of white clouds draped themselves over oceans of blue and green. Snowy land crowned each pole, as she stared at awe at the moving swirling colors. It was like an artist's canvas, only far too beautiful…too perfect.

Her eyes were questioning even as the green haired man grinned even wider. "Our scanners indicate oxygen and water, not to mention land." The screen zoomed closer to the image. "We've sent some scanning drones to double check our initial finds, that and to search a suitable place for us to land."

"How long?" her voice was breathless, her eyes were filled with so much joy and her heart…it wouldn't stop beating so fast!

"Five hours more or less."

It was over…it was finally over. After so many years, their searching was over. "Our Promised Land…" she whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks. "We've found it, didn't we, Kiel?"

"Aye," the man replied, his voice thick with emotion. "We've found our home, Aerith. We have not been forsaken."

_We're home…our Promised Land…_

oOo

A child dreamed, bundled up under a warm quilt, the soft lights from under her door the only source of light in this darkened room.

The little girl stirred, brown curls framing a cherubic face, a small white Materia rested against her chest, held by a leather string that was tied around her neck. She murmured softly even as she dreamed of spaceships and stars, of planets and immortals, of a Fairy Queen and her glorious Knights.

She will dream of a dying world, of confusion and death. She will dream of a Promise, and see its Fulfillment. She will see the Past and the Future, of Hope and Despair and ultimate Triumph.

But this will mean nothing to the little girl when she wakes up. She will remember nothing of her dream that night, for tonight was the night Fate's wheels have begun to turn for her.

Right now, the door opens quietly as she is awaken by familiar hands and urgent whispers. Hazy memories of running…falling…and tears as she presses her mother's cold hand against her own small ones.

_Awaken, my child…_

She will remember nothing of the Dream, but her heart will remember for her.

_Open your Heart to me, my Daughter…_

And there will be those who will also Awaken and know the Coming is at hand.

_Listen to my pleas, Chosen One…_

What was once was, will rise again. The Crisis has returned.

_Awaken, Awaken…_

A soft plea, a silent prayer.

_Wake up…_

A power beyond reckoning.

_Wake up…_

Light and Dark shall meet one last time.

_Wake up…_

_Wake up…_

That Time is now.

_Wake up…_


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm having problems with every time I have to post a chapter. I have to keep editing, changing, the format because for some reason certain symbols like the underline or even that squiggly line that separates the chapter can't be put up, I hate editing stuff like that. Heck, the italics on certain words don't even come out at all! Anyway, if you guys want to see more chapters then visit my website, it gets updated faster than I do here. Don't worry, I'll still update my stuff here, but it will be a lot slower. Anyway have fun with the new chapter and enjoy! And thanks for all the mucho lovely comments. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and I most definitely don't own Squaresoft. All original characters belong to me. Take them and I'll take your kidneys **and** your liver as payment.

**Secrets of the Lost  
**Chapter 1: The First Meeting  
By Silver Countess

_Wake up…_

_Wake up…_

The young woman stirred, as a gentle hand shook her gently awake.

_Wake up…it's Time…_

"Aeris, Aeris…wake up, sweety."

A soft moan, and those eyes slowly opened. "Yes, Mom…I'm awake." The young woman grumbled as she pushed away the covers. The older woman smiled as she pulled the covers of her curtain letting sunlight, the only sunlight in lower plate Midgar, filter through the windows.

"Are you feeling better now, dear?" the older woman looked at her daughter, noting with a degree of relief that her eyes were no longer a dull green but a livelier shade of emerald. Her long wavy hair needed brushing badly and she looked a little pale but otherwise she looked better than the last few days.

Aeris smiled as she stretched. "Besides needing a bath? Yeah, I'm feeling better." She gave a yawn, as she stood up to grab a change of clothes. "I think I'll have breakfast in the kitchen today, mom," she grinned. "The doctor's medicine did a good job and I feel much better now."

"Well that's wonderful, dear, which reminds me, Doctor Sands called up earlier to remind me of your check-up," she told her daughter. "He wants to see you, today."

There was a hint of teasing in her mother's voice that Aeris giggled, a blush on her cheeks as she stepped into the bathroom. "Oh Mom...not agaain."

"Well things, have to start somewhere," came her mother's muffled reply from outside her door. Aeris shook her head even as she showered, the warm water a delight against her skin. Ever since she had turned twenty, her mother had begun hinting of 'marriage' and babies. She finished her shower, drying herself up and getting dressed. It felt good to be out of bed, she had been sick lately due to some unexplainable fever that kept her in bed for almost a week. It was so bad, that she had been almost hallucinating half the time she had been ill and so far the doctor couldn't explain what was wrong with her. But it seemed that the worse was over, though slightly pale and a little tired, she felt a lot better than before.

She securely tied the ribbon behind her head, noting that her mother had been keen on taking the sheets, pillow and blanket out to clean and to get rid of whatever germs was there as to prevent her from getting sick again. Aeris frowned at that, she shouldn't let her mother tire out because of her, especially now that she was well.

"Aeris, get down here, hon, your breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'm coming!" she replied as she placed her brush back, going down the stairs in a rush that she nearly tripped when she landed, gasping with surprise as she saw who was there: a tall red haired man in a crumpled blue suit already sitting and stuffing himself with pancakes and omelet.

"Yo," came the muffled greeting, his fork raised and his mouth filled with food. Aeris squealed as she ran into the rather surprised young man's arms.

"Reno, you disgusting pig! What are you doing here?" she laughed even as the man began to choke on a piece of pancake. She giggled as she slapped his back, as Reno reached for the glass of orange juice to push down whatever he was chewing.

"Is this…_cough_…the thanks I get for…_cough_…visiting my favorite cousin?" he was still coughing slightly but grinning all the same. "By being choked to death with breakfast?"

She stuck out her tongue at him as she pulled herself a chair and sat down. "That's because I'm your _only_ cousin," she reminded him, as she dished herself a pancake and began to eat.

"Thank god for small miracles," he snorted, which earned him a piece of sticky pancake being thrown at him, and sticking to his hair, which he picked off and hurled back at her.

"_Children_!" Elmyra admonished them, as she brought in some more food to the table. "For heaven's sake, can't both of you act your age when you're here?"

"Sorry," they both replied in unison, then laughed as they realized what they've done.

Elmyra shook her head in disapproval, rolling her eyes upward in exasperation. But she couldn't hide the smile on her lips. Aeris and Reno had known each other since children, having grown up together ever since Reno's mother, her husband's sister, died years ago, a few years earlier when she adopted Aeris. There isn't an ounce of blood between them that would prove them to be relatives, but they were closer than any brother or sister.

"Honestly, how can you find any suitable husband or wife with both of you acting so immaturely?" Elmyra continued, even as Aeris she rolled her eyes up and Reno mimicking her action when she turned her back on them to get a pitcher of orange juice, harping on about how people at their age should be happily married and settling down.

"There she goes again," Aeris sighed as she took a bite of her pancake. "Well, I'm not marrying anybody until I find the right man for me and so far I haven't found him…that or he doesn't exist."

"The thought of being tied down, nagged by my wife and squalling brats to feed makes me want to puke," Reno made a sour face. The mere thought of being committed always made him ill for some reason, and somehow the thought of seeing Aeris married made him even more doubly ill. He didn't believe there was any man out there that deserved her and frankly he admitted that he wasn't really ready to let her go yet.

"Oh I give up!" Elmyra replied as she shook her head in exasperation. Both Aeris and Reno laughed as they finished breakfast and began helping to clear the table, with Aeris bullying Reno into helping of course. Men, she found out, never did housework unless forced too.

"So munchkin, what plans do you have today?" Reno asked Aeris when they were through washing the dishes.

Aeris was busy stacking the plates to dry. "We're going to the clinic. I'm due for a check-up. The doctor wants to make sure that the fever is really gone. Then I'll probably stay home for a while. As much as I want to get back to selling flowers, I'm afraid that I might just get a relapse. Besides, Mrs. Grady was teaching me how to sew clothes, and I was studying the scraps and samples she gave. A little extra income wouldn't help."

Reno seemed satisfied with that answer. "Well you'd better be home early. We got a new eager beaver Turk at work and she's got the unlucky assignment of finding you." He didn't look like he was joking or making light of the matter. "I'm not sure just how good the green-horn is, but you best keep on your toes, okay? I can't watch over you 24/7."

"Reno, I'm not a baby or an invalid, I'll be fine," she reassured him, knowing better than to argue. "I promise to be home early if that will make you happy."

Reno nodded. "Good. Well I'm off. I have some important business to deal with today," he ruffled Aeris' hair playfully one last time as he bid her and Elmyra goodbye. "See ya around, Munchkin and thanks for breakfast, Aunt Elmyra."

"You take care at work, dear boy," Elmyra bid Reno goodbye, praying to the gods to keep her nephew safe. She turned to Aeris then. "Well now, when you're finished with those dishes, we should get going. No use in keeping the good doctor waiting is there?"

oOo

It wasn't a long way when Aeris finally found herself in the Slum's only clinic. She was made to wait; the nurse had informed them the doctor was just seeing someone and that he would be done shortly. It wasn't a long wait thankfully and Aeris was ushered in.

Inside, she saw a man no later than his late twenties, wearing a doctor's coat and was looking over some files. The man looked up as she came in. On his desk was a nameplate, the name Dr. Kenneth Sands MD engraved on it. "Aeris, Mrs. Gainsborough, it's good to see you both." The doctor smiled warmly, motioning for her to take a sit on the patient's examining bed, as her mother sat on one of the chairs. "Now don't worry this won't take long, and this time won't hurt as much," he smiled reassuringly, his voice had that deep and soothing timbre that did more than reassure her.

Aeris blushed as she nodded, glad that her mother didn't seem to notice. Dr. Sands was a very handsome man; with delicate if not chiseled features, his eyes, though hidden behind wire-framed glasses were an astonishing gray, like those of the sky before a thunderstorm. He kept his raven hair long, around shoulder length. His coat couldn't hide his wide shoulders, and the rest of his attire, which consist nothing more of a dark turtle sweatshirt and pants did little to hide the well-toned body beneath.

But despite his rather young appearance, he had an air around him that made him older than he looked…a confidence that she found _different_, like he had seen the world and experienced a great deal. She wondered briefly what could have possibly made a man like him.

The cursory examination was finished soon enough and Aeris was already sitting down on one of the chairs buttoning up her blouse as the doctor scribbled something. He looked up and turned to both of them. "Well, you look fine so far. No sign of infection and your blood pressure and temperature are normal. You do look a little pale but I can tell you right now that you'll be fine. You just need to take it easy and rest for a couple more days."

"Oh thank heavens," Elmyra breathed as she patted Aeris' hand. "But what caused her to get sick in the first place?"

At that the doctor frowned as he leaned back on his chair. "That's just our problem. We don't know… I've had her blood checked the last time and we couldn't find anything. No infection. I even examined her urine and stool sample but they were also clear."

Elmyra looked troubled. "Maybe it's a bug…you know how Shin-Ra likes to mess with diseases and all those things running around…and the Slums are always filthy with the wastes from above," she began to fret, kneading the worn kerchief she was holding until Aeris placed her hand on hers to calm her.

"Mom, it's okay…stop worrying, whatever it is, I have every confidence that Dr. Sands can handle it," she looked up to the doctor who was looking at her, but he seemed out of it. "Right, Doctor?"

That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking as he gave Elmyra a reassuring smile. "If you want, I'll have Rita take another blood sample, just to make sure that your daughter is in the clear," he chuckled, noticing Aeris' sour expression at the thought of encountering 'the needle'. "Right now, I'll just prescribe you some painkiller just in case you get headaches and if you feel anything, _anything _at all, don't hesitate to come here. Oh, and this will be free of charge of course."

"Doctor, we can't thank you enough," Elmyra began but the doctor waved her off.

"I do what I can to help," he replied quietly. He was about to add something when there was a loud crash, and metal and glass hitting the floor from outside. He recognized his nurse' panicked voice when he heard voices he did not recognized. He placed a finger between his lips, motioning Aeris and Elmyra to be silent, as he took a peek from behind the curtain that lead to the reception.

"I know she's in there, girl," the man growled, holding the nurse roughly by the neck, as the woman squirmed clawing at the hand that was suffocating her. There were two other men behind him, they looked like ordinary street thugs from the Wall Market, but what were they doing here? "Didn't you hear me you stupid b! Tell us where the girl is now!"

The nurse choked. "Please…gack let me go…! We have…patients here...!"

"I don't give a damn, just tell us where she is!"

"Lenny, you sure that girl is here?" one of them jeered. "Your eyesight's has never been great."

"Shut up! I saw her come in here, pretty dame in pink," the man called Lenny retorted. "Saw her as clear as day, just looking exactly like that Turk lady described her."

"Hey boss, I think she's one of these rooms?" one of his cohorts pointed.

Lenny snorted. "Well shit, lets just bust in there grab the bitch and go."

Dr. Sands quickly pulled away and without a word grabbed both Aeris' wrist. "You and your mother will have to leave," he replied quietly, opening one of the closets and sliding the panel behind it to reveal a passageway. "Take this route, this will take you to the 4th Street just at the outskirts of Wall Market. Just remember that once you get out, head _left_ at the fork. It will lead you to Wall Market."

"But what about you…" Aeris began but before Dr. Sands could argue, Elmyra piped in.

"I'll stay here as your patient." Dr. Sands looked more than a little frustrated but Elmyra held up her hand. "I'll stay. If those hoodlums see that I'm here, they'll think they'd have made a mistake and just leave without anyone getting hurt. Think of this as my payment to you for all you've done." Then she turned to Aeris, her expression stern. "Now, Aeris stop arguing with your doctor and just go. No buts!"

Dr. Sands and Aeris wanted to argue but the doctor knew that it was useless. "Just go, Aeris, I'll handle this," he whispered just as the doorknob began to turn. He then roughly pushed Aeris inside and closed the panel just in time when the hoodlums barged in.

"Hey, Lenny…pretty dame in pink huh?" the one cohort laughed. "It's just an old dame in pink! I didn't know you liked old ladies."

"Shut up, Benny!" Lenny growled looking flustered as he turned to his boss, who was still holding on to the nurse. "Boss, I swear it! I saw the girl come into this clinic! You know I aint lying to you!"

The pudgy man holding on to the poor nurse glared at him, which the doctor met with his own cool gaze. "Look here pal, I aint playin' games. Just tell us where she is and nobody gets hurt."

The doctor looked at him and then at the nurse. "You already did hurt someone. So I doubt it." He led the rather nervous Elmyra to sit at the patient's examining bed, as he went to open another cabinet, going about his business as if nothing is amiss. "So would you kindly let go of my nurse and leave? You're scaring my patient."

"He's lying!" Lenny yelled. "I saw 'em I swear! She went here with her!" he pointed at Elmyra who quailed slightly. Their leader stared at him, the doctor then at her.

"You had better not be lying…" he threatened, taking out a gun and pointing it at the now sobbing nurse. Dr. Sands gave a slight frown as he suddenly let fly _something_ at his direction. The man suddenly screeched in terrible pain as the gun clattered to the ground. The nurse was stunned when she fell away from the man's grip, but she looked at the man's arm, she saw to her surprise several sharp four-inch needles had pierced several points in his arm.

The doctor held out his hands, holding several more of those needles. "I did warn you," he replied cooly, as he moved his arm again, hurling several more needles at the remaining two men. They couldn't even move away in time, he moved so fast!

The two men cried out when they felt the needles pierce their arms and knees, a few hitting the joints. To their horror they couldn't seem to move, no matter how much they tried they were frozen in place. The doctor came closer to the two terrified goons, taking two needles and struck them both at the chest. The two men cried out in pain and passed out, falling to the ground in a heap.

"Bastard!" the man growled as he tried to pick up the gun. Dr. Sands shook his head, clucking his tongue in disapproval as he stepped closer and picked up the gun. The man suddenly paled.

"I'm the bastard now?" he sounded amused, his voice remaining cold and impassive. "You who just barged into my clinic, _threatened_ and _harmed_ my staff, _frightened_ my patients and you're calling _me_ a bastard?" He suddenly pointed the gun between the man's terrified eyes, pulling back the safety hammer. "Well I've been called worse. Any final words?"

The man began to tremble and sweat profusely. "Look mister, we didn't mean to! Honest! We didn't come here to kill anybody! Shin-Ra sent us here to get the girl!"

Dr. Sands merely raised an eyebrow as the man prattled on. "It was a Turk! A a…woman! Edena…Elena her name was… Look, if you want to shoot someone shoot her! She paid us to do it!"

The smile the doctor gave wasn't very comforting but he did not shoot him. The man gave a relieved sigh but that was short lived as the doctor's fist suddenly connected to the man's head, knocking him out.

He was massaging his hand when he turned to his nurse, who was now being comforted by Elmyra. "Rita, Elmyra are you both alright?" the woman nodded and so did Elmyra.

"You sure are capable of taking care of yourself," she tried to smile even as she helped the nurse up.

"Well, I try…" he looked at the three bodies in his floor and shook his head. " I suppose I should ask someone to hurl them out of my clinic…"

"I wish Aeris would be as capable…" Elmyra fretted. "My poor daughter is probably lost now."

"I wouldn't think that, Elmyra. I'm sure Aeris is fine," Dr. Sands tried to reassure her, but he knew that these were not the only men after her. _Aeris…_

oOo

Aeris sneezed as she stumbled out of the secret passageway, it was old and hardly used that by the time she got out, Aeris knew she would need another shower.

"Where am I…?" she looked up and saw 4th Street sign. "I guess this is the place—"

"There she is!"

Aeris turned at the sound of those voices and found to her shock several thugs running in her direction. Apparently there were more of them and they were all looking for her. Without another word she began to run, following the street.

"Lets get her!"

She ran, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Her body wasn't cooperating and she knew she would tire soon, she hasn't really fully recovered from her illness and already she could feel the beginnings of a headache and her body was feeling a little feverish. _Oh god…please not now!_ Aeris pleaded, as each passing step felt like she was running underwater. Her legs felt like lead as her vision spun. She was now running blindly, crashing on passer-bys and other objects, that she had passed at the fork of the road without knowing, and made a turn to the _right_ instead of left.

She wasn't sure just how far she was from her tormentors but she knew that she couldn't stop…and if she didn't find any help soon, they'll catch up to her eventually. And heaven knows what they plan to do once they find her…

oOo

Two men stood at each end of the room, weapons drawn their stance at a ready. Several young men were sitting in respectful silence, watching the two combatants take their position. Both fighters were shirtless; one wore breeches his long red hair tied behind him in a loose ponytail, glowing blue Mako eyes in deep concentration. In his hand he held a rapier. The other wore dark pants and boots his long silver hair was loose, his green eyes glowing with Mako, marks of SOLDIER. In his hand he held a magnificent 7-foot long katana.

They stood there, poised and at a ready…then by some hidden signal, the two men moved. Blades clashed as the two men fought. They moved as if in a deadly dance, each thrust, parry was done with perfect technique and precision that left the spectators at awe.

The fight continued on for several minutes. The red haired man struck, parried expertly by the man with silver hair twisting the blade and flicking the rapier from the red haired man's grip, the tip of his katana resting a hair's breadth away from his throat.

The fight stopped, returning their weapons back to their sheaths as the two men stood back and gave a bow to each other.

"Excellent demonstration, Sephiroth, Iiane," an old man in a hakama approached as the two men nodded. "Students, take to heart this demonstration. Now I want you all to practice the sword katas I've taught you." The group nodded, eager young men who went to pick up their practice swords and begin practice.

Meanwhile the two men returned to the bench, sweaty from the fight. "Good fight back there, Sephiroth," the red haired man says grabbing one towel to hand back to the silver haired man who nodded in agreement.

"You've improved, Iiane," he replied, wiping the sweat away from his brow and from the rest of him.

The man called Iiane grinned at the compliment. It wasn't often he got to hear a good word from him, despite having worked together for several years. "But not enough," he laughed, shrugging. "I still can't beat you. I don't know what the hell the cafeteria has been feeding you but you're faster now, it's almost impossible to keep up with you!"

Sephiroth grabbed his sword and his duffel bag. "Then stop slacking and practice some more. Then _maybe_ you'll keep up."

Iiane gave a guffaw as he grabbed his things, following Sephiroth to the locker room. "And keep the ladies lonely? I don't think so." Sephiroth shook his head even as Iiane continued. "Speaking of the ladies, when are _you_ getting a girlfriend? At the very least, have someone to keep your bed warm every night, doesn't have to be the same girl."

Sephiroth _knew_ that somehow Iiane would begin badgering him on this issue again. They had stripped and had entered their separate shower stalls. "I have little need of female companionship, being SOLDIER is good enough for me."

Iiane's laughter was muffled by the sound of water pouring through from the shower. "That's because you haven't found the right girl yet." Sephiroth snorted from the other side. "You know, that kind of attitude of yours is just encouraging the rumor running around. It wouldn't hurt to show some interest on the more enjoyable side of life once in a while, might help improve your reputation a bit."

Sephiroth didn't reply stepping out to dry himself and change into his uniform. Iiane followed a bit, wearing only a towel around his waist as he leaned besides Sephiroth's open locker. "Don't tell me you're still pining for _her._ She's just a dream, nothing more. She doesn't exist."

The locker door slammed shut, startling some of the cadets using the shower then scampering away when they saw Sephiroth's grim look. Iiane didn't look affected in the least bit, a little startled but nothing more. He knew he was pushing Sephiroth's buttons but this was the first time he'd reacted a little more…violently over something as that.

"What personal business I have, is business I'd rather keep to myself," came Sephiroth's terse reply.

Iiane held his hands up in mock surrender. He knew better than to push him any further than he just did. "Alright, alright, I'm backing off." He went to his side of the locker, changing into his uniform when Sephiroth walked past him without a word, his sword strapped to his back as he left the men's shower room. Iiane sighed, shaking his head as he watched the General disappear.

Sephiroth took a walk to clear his head and calm down. He was being irrational to feel this way. If only Iiane knew how hard those words would hit him. He thought he would have forgotten about it…forgot about _her._ He remembered the last time he'd dreamed of her, of the woman dancing in the snow and moonlight.

He would remember her smile, and those emerald eyes that lit up when they looked at him. Her hands, they were small and soft like a dove's. He swore he could even remember the scent of flowers in her hair when he held her as they danced.

He only dreamed of her, once and once only. It was on the night he had found the Masamune.

His musings were cut short when he heard the sounds of a metal trash bin overturning clattering to the ground noisily and the unmistakable sound of a female voice crying out in pain. This was followed by laughing male voices, a mere distance away from where he stood.

"Thought you could get away from us that easily, eh girly?" one man sneered as he took a fistful of Aeris' hair, jerking her toward him. "You gave us quite a little trouble running around like that. What you say boys, that we teach this little girly a lesson?" he laughed and the two men with him also laughed.

"Let..me…go…!" Aeris screamed, trying to pry the man's grip off her hair. But it only seemed to encourage him more as he suddenly hurled her to the wall, stars appeared in front of her eyes, as pain lanced through where her head met the hard concrete almost knocking her unconscious.

"You gave us quite a little bit of trouble, missy," the man who hurt her smirked, looming over her his eyes gazing over her body with open interest. He began to wet his lips when his eyes traveled from the skin of her neck and down to the curve of her exposed cleavage. "I think you owe us a little bit of payback, right boys?"

The mocking laughter died in his throat when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, swung him violently around as a fist collided with his face with enough force to throw him with some distance away before falling unconscious. The remaining two men stared, eyes wide as they took in a tall man with flowing silver hair. His eyes were glowing with a fire that was more than a side effect to the Mako. His features were contorted with rage that the very aura around him was filled with hostility bordering on murder.

Sephiroth was trying to control the rage that seemed to engulf him all of a sudden when he saw the woman hurled against the wall, watching her crumpling down to the floor in a heap. He swore he heard something snap within, and as if by instinct he punched the man who had hurt her. But it wasn't enough.

The remaining men stared at him, like small animals caught in the glare of a predator. He was breathing hard, and distantly he could hear…no _feel_ a humming, a feeling of _anger_ coming from the sword as he reached for the handle of the Masamune. The men quailed, one even wetting his pants, the sight of the Greatest General Shin-Ra has ever produced was in front of them, murder written all over his features. They were gong to die…they knew it.

There was soft pain filled moan that interrupted his thoughts, his gaze turning to the direction of the injured girl. The goons took this opportunity to flee, leaving their unconscious comrade drooling on the sidewalk as Sephiroth approached, kneeling on one knee as he gently tried to lift her to a more comfortable position. He reached out, gloved hands lifting the woman's chin to check for injuries when he saw her face.

A strange feeling overcame him, a sense of déjà vu as he took on the woman's breathtaking features. The woman had long mahogany hair that framed her delicate face, soft lips parted in a soft moan of pain. Her eyes were closed to the world as if sleeping.

She didn't seem to have any other injuries save for that blow to the back of her head, and Sephiroth wasn't in any inclination to leave her here for those men to come back for.

_I suppose I could bring her back…_He didn't see any other alternative. Carefully he lifted her up into his arms, cradling her. She weighed nothing in his arms, and the way her head rested against him…it felt strangely right. Sephiroth quickly shook himself, ridding himself of those thoughts as he carried her back to the barracks.


	3. Chapter 2: Déjà Vu

**Author's Notes: **This is going to be my last post for a while. I'm moving back home, so I won't have internet connection until god knows when. So until then, I'll be writing the next few chapters. Don't forget to visit my website and sign my guetbook.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and I most definitely don't own Squaresoft. All original characters belong to me. Take them and I'll take your kidneys **and** your liver as payment.

**Secrets of the Lost**  
Chapter 2: Déjà Vu  
By: Silver Countess

Aerith stood beneath the crystal steps, her gaze upward to the altar that waited for her. Finding home after all these time did not come without a price. She took a step forward, climbing up the stairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Where am I…? Her…? She looks familiar…wait…no…she looks like…_

"Aerith…are you sure of this?" his voice was strangely calm yet she could hear the concern in his voice. They were aliens in a new and unknown territory and in need of a home. The Planet itself spoke to them…and if they were to stay here and make it their home, they need to abide to the Planet's conditions.

Aerith smiled putting her hand on his. "Yes, I am…you worry too much, Kiel. I can handle this trust me."

_Kiel…Why is that name so familiar? Do I know him?_

He took her hand then, bringing them to his lips kissing them tenderly. "My child…do what you must. Do what you think is right," he spoke his voice choked as he finally let go, taking a step back as Aerith turned to give one last look at her companions. Six others stood beneath the stairs, their gazes up to her. She turned up to the altar, her shoulders straight, her chin held high.

Each step she took felt heavy and her heart was beating wildly. She wasn't sure what to expect when she reached the altar. The Planet spoke of a price…

She stood at the top the pedestal was nothing more than transparent glass. Beneath she could see the swirling green energies of the Planet's own life force moving like a tide. Light surrounded her, multicolored glows that reflected from the crystal ceiling and floors. It was one of the most beautiful places she had known. There was a calming air around her.

"…_Daughter of the Stars…" _

A voice spoke within her mind. Was this the Planet's doing? _"You came…"_

"I came, to implore to you for help. I ask, in behalf of my people, to allow us to settle here and make this Planet our new home."

"…_You are not mine, my true children will hunt you, could not protect you… Not borne of my own blood. Fallen Children…_"

Aerith went down on her knees, her voice choking, her eyes stung with unshed tears. "Please! We have nowhere to go! My people are dying. Soon there will be no one left. I'll do anything, I'll pay whatever price you ask, for the sake of my people, I'll do it!"

The Planet seems to pause as if in thought. _"Such a thing to ask always comes with a Price… You are not mine…nothing can change that…no one can undo what has been done." _Aerith felt her heart break when she heard those words.

"_There is a way for your people to stay…"_ Hope rose unbidden within Aerith's heart. _"However…the price that I ask will not only fall on the shoulders of your people…but on you the burden will be heaviest. For the price you pay, will stretch beyond this lifetime or the next…Nay, it will stretch for eternity if need be, until the time comes and I am no more. Are you still willing?"_

"If it would mean a home for my people, I will gladly pay it."

The voice would have smiled if it could when it heard the determination, the will… the sacrifice in her voice. Her words spoken without hesitation seemed to satisfy the Planet.

"…_Such a strong will…" _The light around her seemed to glow brighter. The crystal beneath her becoming brilliant to near blinding as green motes of energy from beneath began to rise coiling around the altar where she stood, transforming to a swirling pillars of green energy.

_What is this energy? It can't be…is it the Life Stream?_

"…_At last, at last…" _The Planet seemed to sigh. _"…Aerith of the Stars, come then, and embrace your new Destiny…_"

Aerith stood then, wiping her tears as she nodded. The light around her grew brighter, as the pillars of energy coiled around the altar tighter, nearly hiding her from everyone's sight. "I surrender everything that I have, everything that I am," she said calmly, her heart suddenly at peace as the light began to engulf her.

"_And it shall be done._"

oOo

Aeris slowly stirred, awakening from that strange dream. She could feel cool sheets under her, a thick blanket covering her body. She could hear voices dimly, they were male and they were talking softly as if afraid to wake her.

"Who do you think she is, Seph?" Iiane looked at his General's 'guest'. He was just having his snack in the mess hall when some of the cadets began whispering that Sephiroth had just returned with a girl. Of course being the one not to miss out on such a thing, he went off to find him. What he didn't expect was seeing the General carrying an unconscious and very injured girl and him telling him to get the first aid kit. Little did he know he was going to play 'doctor.'

"Absolutely no idea," he replied, crossing his arms as he sat on his chair, his gaze on the girl he had just saved and on his friend who was just putting the finishing touches in bandaging her injury. It was insane but he couldn't help but feel strangely _protective._

Iiane was smart enough to keep his crass comments to himself when he saw just how guarded Sephiroth was reacting. He didn't seem to be in any mood to accept any kind of teasing at this point, not with the way those eyes seem to have that murderous rage still burning in them. Heck, he could feel his gaze when he touched the girl to clean her injuries. "You just saved some girl off the street, a very pretty girl at that, brought her here in _your_ bedroom instead of the clinic…why?"

Sephiroth had no idea how to answer that. He couldn't seem to explain the feeling of protectiveness he had over her. She felt important to him somehow…but why? He couldn't seem to answer that as well.

Iiane didn't press the issue. He had pressed his luck today due to the earlier locker incident. He closed the medical box as he tucked the blanket just under her chin. "She's fine, just resting now. She only has a slight fever and a mild concussion. Might be best for her to see a doctor soon."

"Hmm…"

"Right," Iiane stood up then, carrying the first aid box. "I'll go get your friend something warm to eat, just in case she wakes up."

The door to his room closed with a soft click, and Sephiroth was left along with his own thoughts. He heard a soft sigh from the bed and he was immediately alert, not realizing that he stood from his chair to settle beside the girl's bedside. She stirred again, and watched with some concern and amazement when her eyes fluttered open, revealing a sleepy pair of emerald eyes, and they were gazing up to him.

…_It makes me so happy…to know that you will be the first person I see when I wake up…_

Sephiroth was more than a little startled when he heard those words in his head. _What was that...?_

"Um…" Aeris looked around, a little bit dazed and confused as she looked over her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where…am I…?" She turned to gaze at the man with silver hair and haunting glowing green Mako eyes. He had a chiseled face that would border on gorgeous. "Who…are you?"

That snapped Sephiroth from his thoughts as he pulled away, much to her dismay. He was about to answer when the door opened, and another man stepped in. He had long red hair tied loosely behind him, and blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. His features caught her eye as he looked very much familiar…

"So our sleeping princess is awake," the man grinned, carrying a tray of what looked to be soup and bottled water.

"I'm sorry…" she looked around in confusion. "All I could remember were the thugs…and I blacked out..." she tried to sit up, wincing slightly at the effort. She felt a hand then, warm and achingly gentle, trying to steady her.

"Are you alright?" the silver haired man asked, his voice a deep if not a solemn timbre, his glowing green eyes stared at her with an intensity that made her blush and confused at the same time.

"Yes, yes I am…" she looked at him then, suddenly finding herself staring, caught in his gaze. She couldn't seem to tear herself away. _He…looks familiar…somehow, I don't know why…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the red haired man cleared his throat.

He had that very amused expression in his face when he placed the tray in her lap, the smell of food reminded her that she was indeed hungry but she couldn't stop blushing, feeling more than a trifle embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Well here you go, take something to eat," the man kindly offered, being the gentleman to open her bottled water.

Aeris picked up a spoon, taking a hesitant sip of her soup. It wasn't by far very good, and it tasted very bland but she couldn't complain. She put down her spoon after several respectful spoonfuls. "Um…I never did have a chance to thank you," she began looking at the red haired gentleman. "For saving me…" she wasn't able to finish when he laughed, pointing to the silver haired man in black standing quietly beside him.

"Give credit where credit is due, Miss," he grinned. "It was General Sephiroth who saved you not me."

Aeris looked startled, her emerald eyes wide as she gazed at Sephiroth. "General…Sephiroth…?" she stared unbelieving. **_The_ **_General Sephiroth of SOLDIER, Shin-Ra's elite army! _She stared at the silver haired man and his companion, **both **had glowing Mako eyes, a sure sign of SOLDIER. _What have I got myself into? But…_ She looked around. It didn't look like to be any of the laboratories she had been before and it didn't look like cell. In fact, it looked very much like someone's room. A _man's_ room.

Relief flooded through her. _They probably didn't know… _Aeris thought to herself idly. _I shouldn't celebrate so soon, they might realize who I am…_

"Er…Miss…? Hello?" the man waved his hand in front of her. "Hehehe, I guess she's in shock," he was laughing.

"You're not helping, Iiane," was Sephiroth's slightly irritated reply, before turning to her. "Do you have a name, Miss?"

Aeris was startled out of her thoughts that she simply blurted out the answer. "Aeris." _Oh smart move, girl. Why not paint a sign that says 'ANCIENT' above your head while you're at it?_

"Aeris…" Iiane replied, a rakish grin on his face. "That's such a pretty name…for such a pretty girl." She blushed then, mentally shaking herself as she stood up carefully to avoid becoming dizzy while trying to ignore the man's charm.

"I…I'm sorry," she bowed. "I should be going, now. I don't want to make my family worrying about me. I do apologize if I ever inconvenienced either of you," she smiled at both Sephiroth and Iiane, her eyes lingering to the silver haired general. "Thank you so much, for saving me," she felt a trifle nervous when she smiled up to him.

Iiane was grinning like a Cheshire cat, as he elbowed his commanding officer good-naturedly. Sephiroth chose to ignore him. "I don't think it would be advisable for a woman to be running around alone in the men's barracks." He gives Iiane a sidelong look. "Some of the men might take advantage of you."

Iiane shook his head, raising his hands. "Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted," he was laughing as he walked over the door. "Well I do hope to see you around, Aeris," he gave her a playful wink before he left, closing the door behind him.

Sephiroth gave her a smile, albeit a small one. "Come, let me escort you outside." He didn't wait for a reply as he opened the door for her. Aeris gave him a shy smile and nodded.

Outside, a couple of SOLDIERs loitered, some who saw Sephiroth stepped aside to give a smart salute which Sephiroth barely recognized. And once past, the cadets began talking among themselves, seeing the beautiful woman escorted by their General.

Sephiroth didn't expect to see any trouble, not from his men. But he couldn't help but feel…_disturbed _at the emotions he was beginning to feel when he saw some of his men ogle at Aeris. "Keep close," he said to her, which Aeris looked surprised but nonetheless obeyed. They walked in silence for a while until Aeris spoke up.

"Wow…I didn't know that the SOLDIER barracks were here," she finally spoke, more to alleviate the growing silence between them, Sephiroth realized. "I had thought they would be in the upper plate."

"Originally. But lack of space forced us to build one here," he replied, glancing down at the woman beside him. It was strange to be walking with her at his side. It was like he had done it before. "This barracks is where the new recruits train. Once they pass training, they're sent to another training barracks in the upper plate or to Junon."

Aeris visibly relaxed, her smile becoming more natural. "Oh. I didn't know that… Junon…? That's outside right? I've never been there or the outside world for that matter."

Sephiroth found it fascinating to watch her and to be talking with her. It was somehow odd to feel this comfortable with a stranger or with anyone for that matter. "It's a base by the side of the ocean. Almost like Midgar, only the air would be saltier." Aeris seem fascinated, and their idle chatter continued on, with Aeris asking the questions and Sephiroth answering.

In a few minutes they found themselves already outside, and for some reason Sephiroth was reluctant to see her go. "Take this road, it'll lead you to a fork. Take the left path. It'll lead you the Wall Market."

"I suppose, I should be going now…" Aeris looked at the road ahead. Was it his imagination or did she seem to mirror what he felt? "Thank you again, for saving me."

Sephiroth wanted to memorize her features, the way she smiled, or tilted her face up to him. How soft her skin was even just to look at. "Are you sure, that you will be all right?" he couldn't help but ask, unable to mask the concern in his voice. She smiled warmly, and nodded.

"Yes. I will be," she replied. "After your rescue, they'll think twice of ever hurting me."

_I'll kill them first if they ever lay a hand on you again._ Was the venomous thought that entered his mind. "Take care then."

Aeris nodded and started to walk away. She then paused, turned back. "Will I…ever see you again?"

This question brought a small smirk to Sephiroth's lips. "Yes."

The young woman chuckled. "Alright, then this isn't goodbye then. I'll see you around." She blushed, not waiting for an answer as she quickly went on her way.

oOo

The ringing slap echoed across the room, as a woman with short blonde hair wearing a blue suit nursed a bruised cheek. Before her was a man, taller and with shoulder length straight hair and wearing the same suit. His brown eyes were hard and he didn't look very happy.

"Elena, I never realized how grossly incompetent you could be," Tseng's cold emotionless tone belied the anger that boiled beneath. "What part of my instructions of 'not to harm the Ancient' weren't you so clear about?"

The young woman stammered, fear in her eyes as she looked at the head of the Turks. "I'm sorry…I didn't think the thugs would get too violent and the Professor has been nagging—"

"Elena, I didn't send you out on that mission to _think_, but to get the job done," Tseng cruelly interrupted her. Elena quailed as a more than amused Reno was lounging on the couch a grin in his rugged features. Beside him another Turk stood, bigger and muscularly broader. He wore dark shades over his eyes and was as bald as a chicken's egg.

"Woohoo…little girly is getting some bitch slapping from Tseng," Reno laughed smacking his knee in amusement. "Like I care…" he grinned as he turned to the man beside him. "So the Vice-Prez is here. What's he up to, trampling around big daddy's turf? Shouldn't he be in Junon?"

The bald man adjusted his glasses. "He's hiring a new secretary and he wanted someone with better qualifications than huge breasts and a wide ass," the man replied with such a dead panned manner that Reno had to laugh.

"No kidding, Rude?" Reno's eyes lit up. "Well now, knowing his tastes and the fact that he's the most eligible bachelor around, I'm sure there'll be a lot of young, _single_ and hot babes applying." He grinned. "I suppose doing some background checking on the girls wouldn't hurt. After all, it's for the good of the company. Can't have Avalanche spies applying."

Rude raised an eyebrow, as he wordlessly gave Reno the folder. He took it out, opened it and whistled. "Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this."

"Thought so," Rude gave a small grin. "Tseng told me to give that to you when you're done from your last assignment."

"Rawr…" Reno held up one resume of a woman with long dark hair and violet eyes. A snowy tress accentuated her hair. "Well now, I don't suppose you wouldn't mind if I get started on these," he held the folder grinning like a maniac.

"Go right ahead." Rude shrugged.

"Hold it, Reno," Tseng called out, apparently he was done berating Elena. The poor woman looked harassed and more than a little teary eyed. Reno couldn't care less. In his mind the bitch deserved it, especially after hearing that a couple of goons she hired had just trashed the clinic where Aeris was. There wasn't any word as to what happened to her after, only when he tracked the goons down and threatened them at gunpoint did he found out that Sephiroth had come to her rescue while they were beating her a mere distance where the SOLDIER's barracks were.

Big mistake. Reno thoroughly enjoyed beating the living shit out of them after that little confession, feeling more than satisfied knowing that the man who touched her was no longer breathing. Not with the bullet from his gun was now settling between his eyes.

"Eh? What is it?" Reno was already half way to the door when Tseng called.

"I'm putting Elena in the same assignment as you," Tseng began, giving the red haired Turk a hard glare when he began to protest. "No buts. There are over more than a hundred applicants out there. I'm sure you'll find that you'll work faster if you have someone with you." He gave Elena a sidelong glance. "Get going."

Reno wanted to strangle the hesitant blonde, gritting his teeth as he tried to give her a civil smile. "Move it, Greenhorn. We have work to do."

oOo

President Shin-Ra gazed at the city below his window. Multi colored lights from the buildings and neon lights below blinked back at him against the darkness like obscene jewels. He had everything…power, prestige, wealth beyond anyone could imagine. He had control on nearly a huge portion of the cities and towns. With a whim, he could have anybody killed, pardoned. He was worse than any tyrant or king who have ever lived.

Yet Greed was an insatiable master and nothing was ever enough for him. What he got, he wanted more. The Mako reactors that leeched off the Planet's lifeblood and turning into Mako, the source of his wealth and power wasn't enough. He knew of the Lifestream, read it through research from his own top scientists. He knew the Lifestream's capabilities to create powerful Materia, manipulate life and even control the weather. Such power that only gods of lore would be able to yield.

He wanted to harness it, to have that Power for himself. He wanted to be a _God._

But no one can find the source of the Lifestream. No _human_ had ever been successful to even control this energy, more so even finding the font of this wondrous energy. No human indeed could touch the Lifestream and not be destroyed, however there was one race, the one race the Planet has bestowed its blessing to allow them to harness her energies and manipulate them.

However they were extinct, an entire race that was nearly wiped off the face of the Planet died from a mysterious malady that caused a once thriving civilization that lived for thousands of years to perish in an instant. There was no one left of that glorious civilization alive today.

Or so many had thought.

He looked at his desk, folders upon folders, documents and tapes spilled over them. A folder lay open, and the picture of a young woman with long wavy mahogany hair and emerald green eyes stared back. The name 'Aeris Gainsborough' typed at the bottom.

Truly, the last of her kind. Aeris Gainsborough was the last Ancient or _Cetra_ on record. She was his key to unlock the mysteries of the Lifestream, which he already assumed was the Promised Land the Cetra of lore spoke of. He had been patient, waiting for nearly twelve years to entice the young woman to help him realize his dream to no avail. Of course he could have forced her, but past experience has warned him that provoking a Cetra in a corner was not the best of methods. So he had to resort to other means, enticing her with money and promises. Sometimes even blackmail but the girl had proved that she had more mettle than she let on. But he never gave up. The more he couldn't have, the more he wanted it.

He gazed at his hands, pock marked with liver spots and wrinkles. He was overweight bordering on obese, and has lost through the years his looks and his hair. His liver was dying and his lungs were black with nicotine from all the cigars he smoked. Doctors have repeatedly warned him that his organs were failing him one by one, that he didn't have much time left.

No more time.

The door to his office opened and the head of the Turks entered. "You called for me, Sir?" Tseng spoke.

"Do you have her yet?"

"No sir."

President Shin-Ra stubbed his cigar in his already filled ashtray. "Why am I not surprised?" he replied wryly. "That's the same answer you've given me since you've taken this assignment years ago." He took another puff, exhaling another putrid cloud of smoke. "No excuses this time, Tseng?"

"None, sir," was Tseng's calm reply. His eyes remained unreadable as the President looked over him. Cold and alarmingly efficient, he trusted Tseng with many things in the past but this time, he knew that he couldn't depend anymore on Tseng for this assignment.

"Well you probably would like to know why you're here," he sat down on his oversized chair. Tseng didn't reply but he nodded. "Due to your failure to recover the last Cetra, I've finally allowed Prof. Hojo to head her retrieval."

He saw the surprise in Tseng's eyes and for once saw his cold demeanor crack a bit. "But, sir—" he began to protest but the President raised his hand.

"Yes, yes I am aware of the dangers, but desperate times call for desperate measures," he gave Tseng a thin smile as Tseng recovered from his shock. He continued. "I want you to go to Professor Hojo to surrender all the files you have of the Cetra and brief him on the progress you've had."

Tseng was silent as stone.

President Shin-Ra gave one last puff of his cigar. "This is a direct order, Tseng."

"Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay. I just came home from Singapore after staying there for six months and I had to deal with a lot of things when I came home, including surgery. I'm better now and working so updating is going to be slightly sparse… Sorry for the inconvenience and enjoy the next chapter.

Sorry, this chapter won't have much of Aeris and Sephiroth, you'll get your fix on the next few chapters. v

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and I most definitely don't own Squaresoft. All original characters belong to me. Take them and I'll take your kidneys **and** your liver as payment.

**Secrets of the Lost**  
Chapter 3: And So It Begins

By Silver Countess

Aeris followed the directions Sephiroth have given her, and in no time she found herself in the relative safety of the Wall Market…well as safe as the Wall Market was when she heard a woman's voice call out her name. She looked at the direction where it came from, her anxiety disappearing to see a familiar face.

"Aeris! Oh god, Aeris thank goodness you're okay!" a breathless buxom brunette ran up to her. She had long dark hair and wide amber eyes. Her outfit in most circles was a little too revealing but despite her rather voluminous curves, was a body honed to the art of martial arts. Anyone who knew Tifa Lockheart knew to keep away from her kicking reach.

Aeris smiled. "Tifa---ommff!" she suddenly found herself in the girl's bear hug. Her grip was strong, despite her figure, as she felt the air literally squeezed out of her lungs. It didn't help that she was smothered by her ample bosoms.

"You had us all so worried!" said Tifa, hugging her friend. "Elmyra called Cloud earlier, nearly hysterical when you didn't show up at the Wall Market like you were supposed to. Everyone went out looking for you! Hmm? Aeris honey, why aren't you answering…?" she looked down and noticed her suffocating friend and immediately let go. "Sorry about that…are you okay?"

She nodded even as she laughed and tried to catch her breath. "Yes, yes I am…" she grinned looking up to one of her closest friends she had. "But maybe we should go inside first..? I don't want those guys who tried to hunt me find me again."

Tifa nodded. "Right. I'll go contact Cloud and the others while you stay in the bar downstairs."

The two women then quickly made their way through the streets and alleys. Most of the local drunks who wouldn't hesitate to attack two lone women wouldn't try to touch them, especially not with Tifa. Aeris always envied her…she was in her mind the epitome of a beautiful and strong woman. Independent and more than capable of handling herself… compared to her… she was the complete opposite.

Aeris shook away her thoughts when they entered the bar. As usual, it was rowdy. The smell of alcohol and sweat reeked in the air as drunks and workers off from their shift already filled half the tables. Tifa led her to the back of the bar, and into a small room. She pushed a lever to reveal a small hidden staircase. They both went in with Tifa carefully shutting the door behind them.

Tifa led her downstairs into a rather roomy and cluttered basement. A tattered and worn out punching bag hanged in a corner, a lounge with a cheap TV set on one side while some toys scattered the floor. The only thing that looked remotely high-tech and new in the room was the piece of computer equipment that dominated the other side and on it was another woman, with large glasses and short red hair working.

She turned at the sound of them coming in, smiling as she stood up. "Aeris! Thank god you're okay!" she went up to her then, hugging her thankfully not as hard as Tifa did earlier.

Tifa smiled. "Well I'll go get the men and tell them that Aeris is okay, so I'll leave her up to you, Jessie. You know how Barret can get when he's interrogating people."

"I know…" the red head girl theatrically rolled her eyes upward. "That man has the people skills of a wrestler and a rabid chocobo on crack, and your boyfriend is no better, only he doesn't talk much," she gave Tifa a look, raising one eyebrow. "Someone has been lax in potty training the boyfriend."

Tifa gave a weak laugh as she went up the stairs. "Well, I really should get going. I'll see you guys when we get back."

Jessie waited for the door to shut before turning to Aeris; her grin wicked as she dragged the amused Ancient to the couch sitting them down on it. "So…what happened?" she had that really eager grin. "I'd wait for the others but I doubt I'd get to hear any of the juicier tidbits…"

Aeris tried to look innocent. "Oh like what?"

Jessie laughed. "That won't work, girl. I know you too well, and lying has never been one of your strongest points," she poked her friend in the ribs playfully. "Now give! My contact mentioned about a heroic rescue from SOLDIER.

Aeris bit her lower lip as she played with the hem of her jacket staring resolutely on her lap.

"So who's the dashing knight in shining armor?"

That sent Aeris blushing madly, looking down on her lap, as thoughts of the handsome general filled her head. "Come on…do I have to?"

"Yes."

Aeris bit her lip as she began to recount what happened, citing only what she could remember: like the thugs catching her and falling unconscious only to wake up later in the presence of Sephiroth and Iiane. Jessie gave a low whistle when she was finished.

"Oh wow…" she looked in awe, even as she scrutinized her friend's reaction. "You got rescued by Sephiroth…of all people! So is he really gorgeous up close?"

That earned an even redder blush from the Cetra that sent Jessie laughing. "I guess that answers my question!" she leaned closer looking at Aeris. "I bet you like him too, just the way you seem to blush every time his name gets mentioned."

Aeris shook her head. "I don't know…" she replied softly. "I don't understand it all, but it seemed that just being with him…" she tried to find the words to describe what she felt when she was in the presence of Shin-Ra's legendary General or even explain how she felt this strange. "….he makes me feel that there is nothing to fear."

"Sounds like someone is crushing on a certain someone," Jessie teased, as she made lip smooching noises. Aeris looked startled, shaking her head hard in denial.

"That's ridiculous!" Aeris looked down at her lap, wishing she could stop blushing. Then she added in a softer voice, "Besides…even if I was, it would be impossible. I'm a Cetra and a rebel working for Avalanche while he's a SOLDIER working for Shin-Ra. Our worlds are simply…too far apart."

For some reason her heart seemed to break at her own words, as a thought…no rather a memory came to her…

…_You know we can't…a day does not go past without our worlds growing further apart…_

Jessie noticed the smile fade from her features, and she was suddenly regretful she had been so curious. "Hey, hey, cheer up. You can't tell what the future holds. Who knows? There still maybe a chance for you."

Aeris was spared to give a reply when they both heard the door open and familiar voices of their comrades entered their secret bunk. Jessie gave her a wink. "I promise not to tell them about Sephiroth." Aeris was relieved; she didn't want anyone else to know about her little crush.

Tifa was the first one to come down followed by huge man with dark skin. In replacement of his left hand was a gunner and he looked as mean as a huge bear. But the moment his eyes went to her, he gave a mighty laugh, swooping down at her to give her a great big hug.

"You had us so worried, girl," the huge man gruffed as he put her down. "We sent everyone out to look for you."

"I'm sorry, Barret," Aeris apologized, feeling guilty to having made her friends worry. "But I'm okay now."

Tifa sighed, as another man walked up to her. He was tall, with spiky blonde hair and glowing Mako blue eyes. He stood beside Tifa, placing a hand behind the small of her back. "No kidding. Barret and Cloud were harassing a few hoodlums at the Honey Bee Inn," she gave them both a glare, lingering to the blonde beside her. "Although I am suspicious exactly as to _why_ they were both at the Honey Bee area at all considering that wasn't the place where the Clinic was."

The huge man sputtered but the blonde young man remained unaffected, but wisely held his tongue.

Jessie grinned. "Well as much as I'm sure you're all curious as to how our 'princess' escaped, we just got word from one of our contacts. It seems we got ourselves a mission, guys and this time it's big. So it's best if we prepare for it."

oOo

Heidagger sat behind his desk as he waited for Sephiroth to arrive. He looked pleased with himself when his little 'spies' told him that Tseng had to give over his precious assignment to Professor Hojo. The smirk didn't leave his lips, relishing the brief encounter with the Head of the Turks. He had spotted Tseng leaving the President's office. And though it irritated to see that despite what had happened, Tseng betrayed no emotion in his impassive features…

…save one.

It was a small victory at best, for he was quite aware the kind of power the head of the Turks led. He may be the one, who oversees the Turks, but Tseng answered _only_ to the President and that ranked him as an _equal._ He was _his _subordinate! It was something he couldn't accept…would not accept at all.

One day, he'll be able to take the man a peg or two, but right now seeing one of Tseng's assignments one of the few that he constantly failed at, taken from him was enough to keep Heidagger in a pleasant mood for hours. So much so that instead of torturing the information he wanted from the Avalanche spy he caught, he actually tried bribing the man. It was such a generous offer that the spy almost immediately agreed to cooperate.

And soon, very soon, he'll have the heads of Avalanche as well.

Preferably mounted on his wall.

There was a knock and a voice from the other side. "General Heidagger, Lieutenant General Sephiroth and Colonel Iiane are here, sir."

"Let them in," he took a cigar from his desk, lighting it as the door to his office opened and two of his men entered. Two of his most efficient men under him, and yet he reserved a great dislike to both. He disliked them not because they were insubordinate in anyway. Hardly… The two men are an asset. They are Shin-Ra's best, capable leaders and astute tacticians, not to mention fighting skills that was almost superhuman, Sephiroth most especially.

They were a threat to his position, and Heidagger did not take well to _any_ threats to his power.

The two men entered, noticing the nervous man flanked by two guards. They both gave a smart salute that Heidagger didn't bother to acknowledge.

"I'll make this brief," Heidagger puffed at his cigar, leaning on his chair in almost the same fashion President Shin-Ra did. "We've finally found some information regarding Avalanche operations. We'll be using that information our little canary has provided," he motions to the man being flanked by two officers, "to lure them out of the open and give us the opportunity to apprehend them." He takes out two folders and unceremoniously threw them on the desk to the two men. "Theses are your assignments. And this time make sure you do it right. I won't be tolerating any sort of failure so I'll be heading this particular mission personally."

The muscle on Iiane's jaw tightened reflexively. Sephiroth remained impassive as both men picked up the folders.

"Will that be all, General Heidagger?" Sephiroth's voice was cool and unaffected, not the least bit impolite which irked Heidagger's temper even more. It would have been better if Sephiroth had been rude, but he wasn't giving him that satisfaction.

"No," the reply was curt. "You're both dismissed."

The two men gave their salute and left the office, walking past the secretary who was trying her best to be discreet. She was on the phone and tried to look busy but it was obvious that she was eavesdropping.

Iiane waited until they were at the elevator, the door closing as he let loose a string of profane words that would make a Honey Bee girl blush.

"Who the hell did that fat asshole think he is!" Iiane was fuming, as the muscle in his jaw began to twitch. "That over-bearing, pompous, good-for-nothing asshole! 'Make sure you do it right?' 'Won't be tolerating any sort of failure?' What sort of crap was that! He makes us sound like a bunch of incompetent foot-soldiers. Everyone knows that any mission he personally takes on fails miserably, while we both know that _you _bring the victories home, which the bastard takes credit for."

Sephiroth let him rant. Sometimes it was better to let Iiane let off steam. Of the two, it was often assumed that Sephiroth was the one with a temper but that was hardly ever the case. He was meticulous, pragmatic and more often than not, was not prone to emotional outbursts or impulses. He was the type of man where total chaos might rule and still keep his cool, issuing orders he knew would be followed to the letter.

He read the folder as Iiane kept muttering how he would enjoy shoving a rifle up inside someone's anal orifice, when something in the folder made him frown. "Well given our current mission, I doubt the General Heidagger would be bringing home anything to show."

This stopped Iiane's tirade looking blankly at him. "What?"

Sephiroth showed him the assignment. "We're there as _backup_, Heidagger wasn't kidding when he said he'll attend to this mission personally. It doesn't have much of a plan either."

Iiane looked exasperated. "So what did he expect us to do? Glower at Avalanche and try to look menacing while he tries to terrify Avalanche into submission?"

"Yes."

Iiane's expression of shock was comical to say the least. "You're not kidding." He quickly opened his own folder to read through his mission instructions and thus began the second litany of profanity.

"That's not all," Sephiroth's look was grim, looking at the numbers as they descended. "Apparently the President wants to drop the plate over Section 7 if Heidagger fails to capture the rebels."

Iiane was spared from giving a reply as a soft 'ping' resounded and the elevator stopped.

oOo

"Are you certain?" Tseng was speaking to someone on the phone as he waited for the elevator to open.

The female voice in the other end replied, her voice hushed as if she didn't want to be overheard. "Yes. I've overheard Gen. Heidagger mention earlier that he might pre-empt the plate drop on Section 7 irregardless if the rebels are captured or not."

"Hmm." Tseng knew Heidagger's personality well enough to know that the man would disobey command to satisfy his precious ego, which Avalanche in more than one occasion has bruised. But it was not his biggest concern. In his opinion, Avalanche should have been dealt with long ago. Small as it was, he knew their influence was spreading, as shown by a handful of assassination attempts on the President. And frankly, it was grating on his nerves, having the need to dispose of the assassins. The only concern he had was the involvement of the Ancient with the rebel group. "Who did he confide his plans to?"

"It was with Madame Scarlet of the Weapons Department."

"I see. Thank you, Rachelle, for your information. Rest assured that you'll be receiving a little extra in your bank account for your cooperation." He could almost feel the smile in her voice as she replied.

"Thank you very much, sir. If ever you need anything, and I do mean _anything…_don't hesitate to give me a call."

Tseng's voice did not betray the irritation he felt at that not so subtle offer when he gave his reply. "I'll keep that in mind, Rachelle. Good bye." The phone ended with an audible click as the elevator doors opened. Inside he noted the presence of General Sephiroth and his favorite right hand man, Iiane and both men didn't look very happy.

In fact, Tseng noted with some slight amusement as he gave both men a nod in greeting, they both looked…angry. He could tell by their body language. Iiane was the most obvious of course. The man had very little control over his emotions and had the tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve. Correction, he carried it like a badge on his chest as if somehow he was doing his best to compensate for the seeming emotionless General.

Now Sephiroth was a different story. The man betrayed nothing, not in his expression or his bearing and was almost unreadable…but Tseng was not an ordinary man and had learned to pick up over the years the most subtle body language of even the most stoic individual, Sephiroth included.

It was a strange camaraderie to say the least. Both were skillful warriors, but the two were worlds apart in personality and background. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't so strange after all. What the other lacked, the other complimented and resulted in a harmony that worked very well for the both of them.

But that's not what caught his attention however. It was the fact that both men were each holding a folder with looks of displeasure. Without a doubt Heidagger had something to do with it.

"Good day, gentlemen," He nodded to the two, his voice smooth and held only the slightest hint of interest. "I hope you wouldn't mind me saying this…" he looked at Iiane, "But you looked ready to kill a rabid chocobo with your teeth. What ticked you off so early in the morning?"

Iiane gave a sour expression. "Meeting with Heidagger always does this to me."

"True," the Wutanese man replied absently flicking some unseen lint on his immaculate blue suit. "Heidagger has that same effect for most people. But I'm sure there's more to Heidagger's winsome personality that has irked you."

"That's none of your business, Tseng," Sephiroth replied in his usual cold drawl, a voice that reminded him of a predator that was just waiting to pounce.

"That's true…" he replied, nodding. "Not as much as the plate falling is."

The elevator doors slowed down to a halt as the doors slowly opened. He was about to step out when an arm shot out to block him. He followed the arm to look mildly at Sephiroth's face.

"Talk. Now."

His expression remained the same as he took something from his pocket and handed it to Sephiroth. "Of course, but not here and not when…" he glanced up at the corner of the elevator. "…we could be watched. I'll see you in two hours." His last words were spoken softly that only Sephiroth could hear it.

Sephiroth took the card, wisely stepping aside to let the Head of the Turks out. He was barely out of earshot when he heard the two SOLDIERs mutter to themselves.

_Yes, talk among yourselves little samurai. _ _I'm sure you'll be interested in what I have to say, I expect either one of you to be there…_ He could hear the doors shut close. "This unfortunate situation could be salvaged after all…" he murmured taking out a small disk from his pocket and stared at it.

For a moment, the mask of indifference fell away from his face, leaving behind a wearied visage and eyes filled with so much regret and sadness. But that only lasted for only the briefest moment that for anyone who would pass by would not have not noticed anything was amiss.

_It was time._ Tseng absently returned the disk to his pocket. He entered the password on the small terminal on the side and waited. There was a soft beep and the massive stainless steel and glass doors opened automatically with a hiss.

He was about to step inside when he suddenly remembered a passage from a book, about a man who went to hell and saw the message that was inscribed on top of the gates of the damned.

_Abandon all Hope, All Ye Who Enter Here._

_How strangely fitting…_ were the thoughts the Wutanese man had as he looked around the huge area, spying the tables filled with foul smelling chemicals, strange mutant creatures in cages and tanks. _Now to find me a mad man…_

oOo

Professor Hojo was taking notes, the once immaculate lab coat was now stained with blood and other god knows what else. He was a rather scrawny man, his oily hair tied behind him and an old pair of glasses perched on his sharp nose. All in all he looked like a grubby, ratty looking man with a clipboard, and all those who knew or worked him would assure you that he had the personality to match.

He was in his private laboratory, several rooms away from the main labs where most of the lower ranked scientists worked. He was overseeing a personal project of his, one that he was absolutely giddy about testing. After all, the opportunity itself took _years_ before it finally arrived.

The smile on his face was a little mad as he gazed at the glass cylindrical container in front of him. It was huge, around nine feet tall and four feet wide. Inside it was a naked man suspended in some green bubbling liquid.

He had long dark hair and a powerful build. His eyes were closed, dark lashes resting against his cheek as half of his face was concealed with an oxygen mask. Hojo grinned, tapping the glass with his pen.

"Well boy, you'll be out of there soon enough," he smirked looking him over. "I wonder how you'd fare against the Cetra…but I have more grand plans for you besides being a weapon."

A muscle twitched as if somehow hearing him. Hojo noticed and his smile broadened. "Well now, it seems I've piqued your interests eh?" he gave an evil chuckle. "I'm sure I did, after all…isn't that what I've programmed you for? Don't worry, you'll have your fill of her soon enough…"

His self-dialogue was cut short when he spied Tseng going down his way. His eyes narrowed into slits for only a moment before he gave his 'guest' a mocking smile.

"You're finally here. I was wondering what kept you."

Tseng handed him the diskette his eyes glancing once at the man floating in the container. "This is your plan?" He looks over the man floating inside. "He doesn't look impressive."

Hojo bit back his indignation. He was a very sensitive man when it came to criticisms to any of his works. He snatched the diskette from the amused Turk's hand and glared at him. "Well you've done what you came here to do, what are you waiting for? Aren't you finished here already?" He was slowly losing his temper. For some reason the Turk's unflappable attitude only seemed to irritate him further. "Well?" he demanded.

"Actually, no…" Tseng smiled, his eyes gazing on the folders on the professor's desk behind him, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "The president added that I'll also be _guiding_ you in your new assignment, since after all, I had the most experience in dealing with the Ancient."

Hojo looked like he was in a verge of apoplectic rage when Tseng continued. "And the first order of business is that I'll need to see those reports regarding…" he looks at the cylinder, noting the metal name plate beneath. "…regarding Adam. I'll need his data, what he can do and what's his purpose. I'll be expecting those reports in my office in two hours or an hour before Adam's first mission, take your pick."

The professor began to splutter, his face becoming red. It took every ounce of his self-control, which wasn't much to begin with, to not scream at him. "You'll get them," he finally snarled, turning his back at Tseng as he resumed his work. "Now get out."

There was no reply. Hojo assumed that the Turk had more to say to him, he turned and was about to start berating the man when he found nobody behind him. Up ahead he spied the head of the Turks already making his way out of his laboratory.


	5. Chapter 4: The Secret Garden

**Author's Note** I don't remember the exact location of the Midgar church, Aeris' house in the slums are so I'm just guessing here. Thanks for reviews! It's what keeps me writing.

I apologize for the long wait, my mother just passed away last year from cancer and I've been very busy during the time she was ill until the time she passed away. Thank you for the understanding.

**Beta-Readers** Currently searching for one or several.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 and I most definitely don't own Squaresoft/Square Enix. All original characters belong to me. Take them and I'll take your kidneys **and** your liver as payment.

* * *

**Secrets of the Lost  
**Chapter 4: The Secret Garden  
By: Silver Countess

"Do you think this would work?" Iiane quietly asked his commander, his blue eyes scanning the huge area for any sign of the rebel group. "I don't like it." They were hidden behind the several massive steel pillars, and they were not alone. Several men from their division were also hiding from different standpoints, all of them waiting.

Sephiroth gave a soft grunt in reply, his own green eyes narrowing in the semi-darkened area. They were in one of the main Mako Reactors, a huge expanse of metal and machinery that used the Planet's life blood as fuel to run half of the populated area in the upper plate. "I know," his voice was quiet. "But at the very least we are prepared."

Iiane gave a soft snort. "Murdering bastard," he gave a slight hiss. "I swear it, one day, I'll have the supreme pleasure of wrapping my fingers around the dog's throat," he said with so much hatred that surprised even him.

Sephiroth remembered his brief encounter with Tseng and his frown deepened. The man did not waste in niceties, and he got to the point rather quickly before he even got the chance to warm the seat of his chair. The Turk had revealed that Heidagger was going to drop the plate earlier than he was supposed to and he would do it irregardless if the rebels were captured or not. Of course information like that didn't come at a price.

"He can't get away with that can he?" Iiane asked him.

Sephiroth nodded his head slightly. "Tseng didn't say it outright, but I figured out that our beloved General would want us included in his list of casualties." He could hear Iiane swear softly some more under his breath. "The plan isn't so hard to figure out. He makes a show of being here, maybe catch one or two to bring home as a trophy, and leaves us to handle the rest. We chase the rebels possibly down to the plate while Heidagger pushes the buttons and brings the plate crashing on top of us."

"What did Tseng ask in exchange for that information?"

The voice was curious, and it was a question that Sephiroth had expected him to ask. "A favor for a favor," he replied simply not wishing to expound on his dealings with the head of the Turks.

Something caught his eye then, a movement at the far right of the darkened area. If the map of the mako reactors were accurate there should be a service stairs there. Sephiroth raised his hand to silence Iiane and pointed. Iiane followed with his eyes and nodded, sulking back to the shadows as they began to move into position.

It didn't take too long and soon enough Sephiroth could see some shapes moving in the darkness. He could also detect voices given the distance…he did have very good hearing. He heard… three distinct voices so far and the shadows that moved confirmed his suspicions. He raised three fingers and pointed to the right and left. He could hear shuffling from behind him as several soldiers moved into position.

Barret looked around nervously, squinting in the darkness. "Everything looks clear," he said in a gruff whisper as Cloud and Tifa followed. Cloud looked around, frowning heavily. Something didn't feel right.

"Hurry up with the bomb, Tifa," he told the brunette who was leaning down attaching the bomb.

"I'm going as fast as I can," she hissed back, heaving a sigh of relief as she pressed the timer, the red digital numbers flashing 60 seconds and counting. "Okay it's set lets get out of here—" her words were cut off when they heard a familiar laugh.

"**Rebels!**" The modified voice, boomed as Heidagger stepped out with several SOLDIERs behind him. He held a megaphone in his hand as he continued to bellow at the three rebels. "**You will surrender at once!**"

Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw more SOLDIERs come out. He took out his Buster Sword, even as Tifa raised her fits and Barret raised his gun arm. It was a trap. They were prepared for them.

"Not unless you want to die," Cloud replied calmly. "The bomb is set to go off in less than sixty seconds…" he gave the briefest glance at Tifa who took out a summon materia. "That's not the only thing," he continued in that same voice, "The others have set several bombs on the lower levels. So it might be a good idea if we all just leave this place…Now." Heidagger looked baffled as if somehow the idea of the rebels having a back-up plan was beyond him.

"Take your pick," Cloud's smile was chilling as the fat general spluttered, his face becoming red in anger. "I'm sure by now the bombs are all in place," he gave the barest of nods as Tifa suddenly unleashed a Summon.

Heidagger's commands were muffled as the appearance of the Summon Ifreet as it began belching out fire at the surrounding SOLDIERs. Cloud began to yell. "Go! Go!" he urged them as they all ran toward the exit.

Just beyond several pillars were Sephiroth and Iiane, rounding up the remaining rebels and dismantling the bombs when they heard the commotion and the sounds of men shrieking and moaning in agony.

"Dammit! Can't that fat asshole even catch them right?" Iiane bellowed as he and Sephiroth stood up and began to run.

They ran toward the source of commotion just as they saw Ifreet blast his way through the regiment of soldiers as the rebels began running away.

Sephiroth did not hesitate and for once was glad of his supernatural abilities. It didn't take long for him to overtake them, blocking their exit with the massive 7-foot long _no-dachi _in his hand. The rebels stared in shock as they faced the one man they did not expect to see: the silver haired demon of Shin-Ra.

"You aren't going anywhere--!" but his words were cut off as a massive explosion hit them. They were all thrown off balance by the explosion as the ground beneath them shook violently. A huge part of the floor groaned as it collapsed, falling into the lower plate below. Around him the smell of burning chemicals and flesh filled the air as both SOLDIER and rebel struggled to escape the death trap.

The first explosion was followed by another, this time the ground beneath Sephiroth's feet groaned and swayed violently, throwing him off balance and sending him sliding towards the precipice. With supreme effort he caught the edge of a beam just in time before he was hurled off it.

"Sephiroth!" he could see Iiane make his way toward him, his hand reaching out to grab his.

"Idiot!" Sephiroth snarled at him. "Get out of here! You need to evacuate the area!"

"Not without your goddamn stupid hide I'm not!" retorted the red head, his hand just mere inches from his. There was third explosion somewhere in a distance and the ground moved crazily beneath them, the sound of grinding metal filling the air.

Sephiroth heard a loud creak and looked up. He saw that the beam he was holding to was giving way.

"Don't let go you asshole!"

He tried to hoist himself up, using his other hand to grab his when he felt a lurch. There was the sound of sickening groan of metal giving way, as Sephiroth watched, as if in slow motion, the beam itself collapsed and with him, Sephiroth began to fall.

"NO! Sephiroth… SEPHIROTH!!"

**-oOo-**

_Sephiroth…Sephiroth…_

A soft voice whispered at him from the darkness.

_Sephiroth…!_

He groaned, as he felt soft hands touching his cheek.

… _Never forget your promise…_

"Sephiroth..."

He felt the darkness fade away, slowly being replaced by a startlingly bright light even as a shadow hovered about him. He felt feather-light touches touch his cheek, and warmth that slowly began healing his broken body.

Yes…he remembered falling and the explosions that came prior. He remembered a battle, a plan that went terribly wrong. Falling…from such a vast height…wait, if that was such what had happened then shouldn't he be dead?

He had difficulty opening his eyes as he forced himself up to a sitting position. Sharp pain coursed through his body, gritting his teeth as a hiss of pain escaped his lips.

"Please…don't move yet," a familiar voice spoke softly to him. He forced his eyes to open, adjusting to the bright light. Slowly he regained his vision and what he saw…made him question his sanity.

A woman hovered over him, her eyes closed as waves of mahogany brown hair cascaded down her shoulders like a cape. She wore an off-shoulder white gown, seed pearls lining the bodice as a circlet made of platinum and semi-precious stones settled on her head like a crown. There was a soft almost unearthly glow around her as he noted with surprise the motes of energy that flowed through her hands and to his body.

She looked every inch a _queen_ and he wondered if what he was seeing was a dream.

Those coral lips moved in a silent prayer and suddenly the room was filled with a blinding flash of light.

He instinctively closed his eyes against the light and when he opened them again, he saw Aeris looking down at him. Sephiroth was no longer sure if what he was seeing things or not. He considered the fall might have damaged his brain somehow. There was also a possibility that he had died and that he was seeing an angel.

He was probably staring for a long time because those coral lips tugged slightly upward into a slight smile. All thought was robbed from him, which would probably explain why he said those words.

"I'm dead."

Those magnificent green eyes blinked as she suddenly laughed, her voice was like a clear bell and it felt so good just listening to it. Now if only she wasn't laughing so hard, then it wouldn't feel too insulting…

"You're not dead," she finally replied after she recovered from her laughter. "But it's a miracle that you are alive."

Sephiroth forced himself up as Aeris carefully assisted him. "It was quite a fall you took, you were quite lucky to be alive." She pointed to a patch of ruined flowers, which confused him since if he was at the lower plate, there shouldn't be any in the area. "Those softened your fall."

"How?" he looked around and finally noticed that he was in an old abandoned church, some of the light that filtered from and through the remaining stained glass windows gave the area a rather holy feel about it.

"The place is HOLY that is why the flowers can thrive here." She replied smiling looking at him a little shyly. "I suppose…this makes us even?"

Sephiroth had to smile at that. "Maybe," he gave a slight nod, noting Aeris' surprise as he retrieved his sword that was placed beside him. "I gave you dinner the last time. I don't suppose you could extend the same courtesy." Wait…did he just…_flirt_?

Aeris seemed taken aback by his forwardness and she suddenly began to blush madly. "Well, I'm sure I can arrange something. I could invite you to my place for dinner tonight. My mother would be happy that I've brought company for a change."

Then that would mean that she seldom had guests around. No resistance, no hesitation. Interesting…

"But first I need to fix the garden a bit," she smiled as she bade him to sit on one of church pews.

"What do you do with those flowers?" he asked her as he settled down, noting with some surprise that he no longer felt any pain from the fall. He still had some bruising here and there but it was nothing compared to the injuries he should have sustained. She was quite a healer, not even the finest materia healers in Shin-Ra could rival what she did. Not with the type of injury he would have sustained considering the height from which he fell from.

"I sell them," she replied. "It isn't much but it helps with the expenses at home."

"Oh."

She seemed to sense his unease at the fact that he just trampled her source of income. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry the flowers will grow back again. Besides, I still have my flower garden at home to fall back on."

_So this is the woman Tseng mentioned_. _That would explain why those goons have been after you._ Sephiroth mused to himself. "You must live close by."

She seemed hesitant in answering as she nodded. "Yes, sector 6 actually. It's not too far, we're in sector 5."

Sephiroth was familiar with the area. "You live and work in a dangerous place." Aeris seemed to smile at that, placing a yellow blossom in her basket.

"Only if you're careless. The entire slum area is dangerous, but we all do what we can to survive."

Sephiroth nodded, enjoying this little repartee. It was strange how he could be so comfortable with someone he barely knew. Aeris didn't seem to mind his company either and she acted as he had been a friend since forever. If she was who he thinks she is, she should be running away the moment he had crashed into the chapel. He looked up then and saw the hole in the church ceiling. Aeris followed his gaze and smiled.

"You frightened me. At first I thought an angel had fallen from out of the sky; that was of course until I saw your sword." Her cheeks had that becoming blush as turned away to look at her lap, dusting off her hands as she began to stand. "I'm glad I brought my healing materia with me."

"You have quite exceptional talent in the healing arts of materia magic," Sephiroth stood as well, then frowned when he remembered the woman he saw earlier. "Was anyone with you when you healed me?"

She shook head, as she finished fixing the flowers neatly in her basket. "No, I was alone…no one else comes to this church except me."

Then that must be an illusion…or a dream perhaps? He was starting to have a headache the more he thought about it.

Aeris felt his gaze and she blushed. "I think you've hit your head a little _too_ hard." She picked up her basket and dusted her skirt. "We should go then, the earlier we get back the earlier I can make dinner for you."

Sephiroth nodded as he escorted Aeris out of the old dilapidated church. Outside, the area itself was strangely deserted, well except for the unconscious drunk snoring away, there wasn't anybody in sight. Yet he felt like they weren't alone somehow, like someone else was out there, a presence that just skimmed the edges of awareness. It was predatory and…angry.

And then it was gone. Was it a monster perhaps? The slums aren't just the home of the unfortunate and downtrodden but other things as well, like monsters--mutated humans or animals that were exposed to the Mako reactors also lived in the slums.

The place wasn't just pitiful. It was also dangerous.

"My house is this way," she pointed to the direction they would be taking. "Let's go." Sephiroth nodded, taking his place at her side, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

A pair of green eyes watched the two, hatred shining as it gazed on the silver haired man. Anger boiled inside him, as he watched him walk away with _his_ woman…What does that filth know about the prize he speaks so casually with? Does he even know the treasure that was only an arm's length away? Of course not…the son of Jenova knows _nothing_.

His gaze turned to the woman beside Sephiroth and the anger that was in his eyes was replaced by lust, his blood hot with desire as he took time to drink in her flawless features.

She belonged to him…and only him. And he will make sure that it was going to stay that way.

**-oOo-**

The walk was surprisingly uneventful. The presence of the formidable General had kept the more belligerent out of their way. Even the monsters that usually plague the area were mysteriously absent. Still there was something in the air that bothered the General somewhat, enough that he constantly looked around him, scanning the immediate vicinity for any sign of danger.

Aeris noticed this, frowning slightly in worry as she looked at him. "Is there something wrong?" Sephiroth could only look at her, noting the worried gaze and shook his head slightly.

"Nothing alarming," he replied in a smooth baritone with the barest hint of emotion. He felt no need to make the vision beside him worry. Vision? He was amused at the thought, but he could hardly deny the mysterious, innocent beauty the woman seemed to glow with purity as anything but.

"Oh, that's good then," she smiled hiding her worry. There was something…she sensed something out there. A presence that felt strangely familiar…and yet alien and foreboding at the same time. An ancient dread…like that feeling of knowing the boogey man that your mother tells you to scare you to obedience is hiding in the shadows watching you or her.

She shivered. She could feel it. Eyes in the darkness…_looking_ at her.

She mentally shook her head as she forced a smile. She wasn't six anymore! It was stupid to believe about childhood monsters. There were other bigger monsters out there, besides with Sephiroth beside her, who would be insane enough to try anything? With that thought, she continued leading the handsome SOLDIER to the direction of her home. "We'll be near my home soon. I hope you don't mind stew for tonight."

The walk wasn't too far, as they both turned to a corner and duck into a narrow alley to reveal an enclosure, a part of the plate ceiling gone to reveal some sunlight shining into another flower garden, as a small well-kept house stood under the remains of the upper plate.

The place…was strangely serene, an oasis of peace in the middle of squalor and violence. It was nothing short of amazing, as he looked around and felt no sense of danger…even the strange beasts that haunted the slums were not present. It was similar to the atmosphere in the Church, and were his ears deceiving him? He listened carefully…yes, he could hear the twittering of birds…

Aeris smiled as she took his hand gently, interrupting his train of thoughts as she led him through the swept path and to the door of the two story house. She opened the door, stamping her foot on the rug and went in. "Mom? I'm home!" she called out, placing her empty basket on top a side table and shrugged out of her shawl and hanged it on the old coat rack.

An old woman stepped out of the kitchen, her features starkly different from Aeris. Her gray hair had been blonde once, her wrinkled eyes though kind was shaped differently. Perhaps, Aeris looked more like her father?

Those old eyes widened slightly with surprise and slight wariness. She had recognized the silver haired General, but instead of showing fear, she gave him a motherly smile as she turned to Aeris. "Welcome home, dear. It seems you've brought home a friend."

Aeris smiled warmly. "Mother, this is General Sephiroth, which I'm sure you probably know. He was the one who saved me from the thugs chasing after me from the clinic," she giggled nervously. "General, this is my adoptive mother Elmyra."

His widened slightly in surprise as he gave a slight but respectful bow. _She's adopted…_ "Pleased to meet you, madam."

The wariness from Elmyra's eyes disappeared replaced with a more genuine smile. "Well now, we can't have your knight in shining armor to just stand there, Aeris," she chuckled, ignoring her daughter's sputtering and blushing as she ushered the General and her daughter to the dining area. "Come in, come in…we're about to prepare for dinner. You are joining us for dinner, are you, Sephiroth?"

The woman's motherly way, made him pause and he nodded. "I'd be delighted."

**-oOo-**

Iiane was swearing as she plowed through slums, the smarter folk avoiding the clearly agitated SOLDIER. He had found the place where Sephiroth had fallen off from the explosion, expecting the worse when he entered the old Church. But instead of seeing his friend's corpse, he saw only some debris, crushed flowers, some blood but no Sephiroth.

He was relieved to say the least. It meant that Sephiroth somehow miraculously survived the fall. Then again there were many stories about Sephiroth that would be described as feats of superhuman endeavor, a few that he himself saw first hand.

But the question now was, where is he?

He spied a bum and walked over. The man looked at him fearfully, noting his glowing eyes as part of SOLDIER. He raised his hands showing that he held no weapons and gave the old man a disarming smile. "Hey, no need for that. I'm just wondering if I could ask you a question…"

The old man looked at him warily. "I don't have nothin' you need…" watching as Iiane took out some bills and showed it to the man who looked at it with greedy eyes. He smacked his lips suddenly a light in his eyes. "Perhaps I've been hasty…"

"Indeed," he grinned. "Now all I'm asking is the whereabouts of a friend of mine…tall, wearing black leather, silver hair, long nasty sword, always scowling…" He saw recognition flit on the old man's eyes and suddenly look wary.

"Him…yeah I saw him, he was with the girl from the Church," he replied cautiously, gripping his bottle. Iiane could tell he was hesitating.

"With a girl…?" he repeated. The old man looked at him, old eyes squinting at him as if assessing him. Well whatever it was he was looking for he seemed to have found it.

"Yeah, the flower girl…Now look here sonny, I know you're SOLDIER and all, but that girl's done nothing to you," the old bum replied heatedly. "You're not here to hurt her are you? She saved your friend after all."

Iiane's eyes widened. "Really now? Well don't worry I'm not here to hurt a little girl. I'm just after my friend."

Old man snorted. "He fell to the church with a loud crash, everyone here thought Shin-Ra had gone and done us in."

"So where is he now?"

The old man hesitated, even as Iiane placed a few bills on his hand. "This is for telling me that my friend's alive," he spoke, his voice kind. The old man still hesitated uncertain if he should continue.

"You did promise you won't hurt her, right?" the old man rasped. Iiane nodded. "Alright then, follow me. I know where they're going…I heard them talking about dinner or something as much…"

**-oOo-**

Much to Aeris' relief dinner had been…remarkably pleasant. Sephiroth as expected didn't talk much, her mother taking over the awkward silence with her motherly chattering much to her dismay, and although he didn't _verbally_ compliment on her cooking either, the look of appreciation in his eyes not to mention accepting her mother's offer of second helpings without a word of complaint told her plenty.

Given her prior experience to the kind of food they served, her food probably tasted like a King's feast in comparison.

Her mother though had given her that _look_, more like glances throughout dinner; that hopeful, yearning look that perhaps she had finally relented and found herself a boyfriend—a misconception she plans to correct, once they were safely out of earshot.

Like right now, Sephiroth was lounging in the living room while she and her mother were busy cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

"Well..?" Elmyra glanced at her daughter expectantly. "Are you going to tell your mother just how long this has been going on?"

"Mom…" she winced, as she began drying the newly rinsed dish from her mother. "Nothing is going on between me and Sephiroth. I only told you that he rescued me from a bunch of hoodlums from last time, that and I healed him from a nasty fall he took earlier."

Elmyra didn't seem to be convinced. "Of course not, it's a little too much I suppose for an old woman like me to wish that a dashing young man like him would sweep you off your feet and take you away from here." Then she sighed wistful. "Do you have any idea how beautiful your children would be if you ever married him?"

"Mother!" Aeris gasped her face flaming. "Mother, shush! He'll hear you!" she added in a very strained whisper.

The woman chuckled, her grey eyes twinkled merrily. "Ah so you don't deny the fact that thought crossed your mind?" This sent Aeris into another fit of sputtering and blushing which made Elmyra chuckle, before her expression turned serious.

"He's from Shin-Ra though, do you really think this is wise?" her mother asked her in a softer tone. Aeris was aware of her concern, Shin-Ra have been after her all her life…and the last incident proved just how desperate things were getting.

"I know, but…he didn't hurt me, not the first time either when I was carried…" she blushed, "…to his room. I was in Shin-Ra's private property; he would have easily brought me to Hojo or even went after me when he found out what I am. And yet he didn't. Even now he hasn't done anything, or even suggested I go back. All he was concerned about was seeing me home safe."

Elmyra thought long and hard at that even as she wiped her hands with her apron when they were done washing the dishes. "I…suppose. If you trust him that much then I guess there's no real harm," then smiled adding as if an after thought. "It's a cool night out, why don't you show your new friend the garden? Mr. Handerson just installed the garden lights earlier and I wanted to see if they worked."

Aeris was just relieved that the rather embarrassing conversation was over that she readily agreed, missing the sneaky look in her mother's eyes as she went out to look for the silver haired SOLDIER.

She saw him then, looking over the pictures of the mantel, his eyes looking over an old photograph of Elmyra and her late husband. She knew he would recognize the uniform as one of Shin-Ra's. He turned then as if sensing her presence.

Aeris stepped closer to his side and smiled gently looking at the photograph he was looking earlier. "He was my mother's husband…he used to be part of the Shin-Ra military…a SOLDIER like you. Unfortunately he had died a long time ago and I never got the chance to meet him."

He didn't reply but he was politely listening, his eyes had drifted to the picture and to her while she spoke, making her blush at the way his eyes seemed to be studying her.

"Anyway," she continued nervously. "I was wondering if you would come with me to the garden outside." She noted the slight frown that marred his chiseled features.

"It's late," he pointed out with a glance to the clock that chimed softly in the wall across. "You are to rest." It sounded more of an order than a suggestion, and Aeris couldn't help but feel a twitch of annoyance at being told what to do.

"It's not really all that late…besides, it's only the garden and my mother wanted to see if the newly installed lights were working." She watched the barest flicker of emotion cross his face as he nodded finally. Aeris smiled as she led him outside again, to a small path that led to the gardens.

**-oOo-**

It was night time apparently, as evidence to the night sky they saw through the hole in the plate. Usually being in the lower plate, night and day made little difference…except perhaps that the only illumination this little place had was the hole in the plate, and the patched up fancy looking streetlights that was probably salvaged in a dump somewhere.

Aeris looked up to the garden her lips parted in a small gasp, those emerald eyes wide as she looked at the now glowing multi colored garden lights. "Oh wow…" Sephiroth followed her through the clever looking trail leading to a platform that housed blooms so exquisite that he began to wonder again that how could a thing of such beauty and fragility can grow in such a dismal place?

"Isn't it beautiful?" He heard her ask taking him away from his thoughts as he watched the soft lights glowed against her skin and hair, her emerald eyes luminous making her look far more ethereal. He had seen hundreds of gardens of his time owned by the wealthy in the upper plate, including the extravagant garden owned by the President's late wife could not compare to the serene beauty of this slip of a woman in her tiny garden right now.

He asked the same question again, only this time he wasn't thinking about the flowers.

"I should find a way to thank Mr. Handerson, don't you think?" she asked him, that smile of hers that seemed for reasons unknown made his heart do the slightest skip.

"Hn."

She laughed softly at his 'reply'. "I hope I'm not boring you, General Sephiroth."

"My name alone…will suffice."

Aeris smiled, her cheeks tinted with the lightest blush. "Alright…Sephiroth then," her voice was softer now, that smile tugging the edges of those lips and for a moment he wondered about those lips of hers. Would they be as soft as they looked? Tasted as sweet?

His eyes drank the sight of her, taking an almost unconscious step toward her as thoughts none to innocent about her flitted across his mind. It made his blood sing with need, a desire he would normally find unwelcome, he now welcome with open arms.

Thoughts of his duty, his responsibilities to Shin-Ra and his promise were suddenly shunted off into a dark corner of his mind. All he could think of, all he could see was her. Feel her, want her…_need_ her.

He saw her pause, those eyes of hers impossibly wide, looking so much like a small animal caught in the gaze of the predator, frozen and unable to move as he slowly approached her. Sephiroth couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips when he noted the blush on her cheeks, or her ragged breathing. He was so close almost enough to inhale the fragrance of her scent—a lovely combination of tea and fruit— mixed with the flowers and notice the pulse that beat erratically at the base of her neck.

"Sephiroth…?" her voice, he noticed was uncertain, breathless and he couldn't help but look in her eyes before drifting to her lips again, now parted slightly perhaps to speak or protest…but when nothing came he took it as a sign. His gloved hand then gently touched her chin and tilted her face up toward him, his eyes never leaving hers as he lowered himself closer still, his lips now a hair's-breath away from hers before pressing them lightly against her own in an almost chaste kiss.

His lips brushed against her initially almost innocent, before kissing her a little deeper. He teased her, his tongue tracing the gentle contour of her lips, feeling her shiver slightly in response.

The woman underneath him at first stood stock still in shock, those eyes seemed to widen even more before fluttering slowly closed, the softest of sighs escaping her lips at the kiss. He felt a smug satisfaction go through him upon seeing her surrender.

But like all things in his life at the moment, something had to ruin everything. And that something came in the form of a familiar voice shouting his name.

"Sephiroth! Of all things, this is NOT how I thought I'd find you."

Aeris gave a particularly loud gasp breaking the kiss, her eyes snapping open in mortification. Her cheeks were flaming in embarrassment as she recognized the voice that interrupted their kiss.

Her first kiss.

Her usually sharp mind was now reduced to incoherent babblings. Her heart was racing, her cheeks were so warm…and her lips tingled from the kiss that made her knees weak. She turned away from Sephiroth, missing the way his eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance at the interruption, missed the barely audible growl that rumbled softly against his throat.

"Iiane." His voice was smooth and cool and totally in control. So unlike her, shaking her mouth barely able to form any words, in her head she could hear her voice shrieking at her reminding her that she had just been kissed—not by an ordinary man, but by General Sephiroth.

"So after giving me a near heart attack from that fall you took, not to mention tried to look for you this is the thanks I get?" he sounded more relieved than angry or annoyed. "You could have _called_ you know, at least _tell_ me you were alive."

"Hn."

Aeris watched them. Sephiroth had returned to his usual cool and commanding exterior. Gone was the predator that stalked her earlier, his eyes that gleamed when he looked at her and kissed her with a kiss that would stop the sun, instead there stood the man that led armies, the legendary SOLDIER that men feared and respected.

"Well?" Iiane sounded irritated, arms crossed an eyebrow raised. Sephiroth didn't grace him with an answer, meeting his gaze with his own. The red haired SOLDIER sighed in defeat. "Okay fine be that way. But if you ever decide to fall off the face of the earth, I'm not going to bother to look for you."

"Iiane," Sephiroth's voice was now slightly strained.

Iiane grumbled a bit and his expression turned serious. "We need to get back to base. Heidagger is already having kittens when his plan literally exploded in his face. As much as I enjoy seeing Heidagger being shrieked at by Hojo for having 'killed' you in such a stupid mission, it would be best if we get back and reassured them of your good health."

"And the rebels?"

Aeris could feel her blood grow cold at that simple statement. Then she remembered, Avalanche was supposed to launch a mission to bomb the reactors.

"They got away, but that's not the real problem," Iiane replied his voice growing tighter. "The President is pushing through with dropping the plate on sector 7 tonight." He didn't realize his mistake until he heard Aeris gave a horrified gasp.

Before Aeris could do anything, she found Sephiroth's grip around her wrist as she was practically dragged out the garden, half stumbling as she tried to keep up to the General's furious pace. "What do you mean they're dropping the plate on sector 7?!" she cried out. Her friends! She needed to warn them somehow!

Sephiroth dragged her to her home, almost kicking the door open and brought her inside. His eyes were hard, his voice cold and commanding. "You are staying here."

"I will most certainly not!" Aeris snapped back in defiance.

Now this time she thought she heard him growl. "You. Will. Stay here."

She was about to protest when her mother came into the room, her face concerned. She had heard the commotion apparently. Sephiroth turned to her, his face unreadable and unbending.

"Madam, you WILL keep your daughter here. Lock her up if you must, but she is **not** to leave this house."

"You can't lock me in my own home!" Aeris protested, "I need to warn my friends!"

Elmyra looked from the unyielding General, the serious faced Iiane and then at the fuming Aeris. She nodded much to Aeris' dismay.

"Her room is on the second floor, first door to the right. I have the key."

"Mother!"

Sephiroth wasted no time then, instead of having do drag the now angry young woman, he simply lifted her and hefted her over his shoulder and walked to the direction of her room. Aeris pounded his back with her fists and yelling at him to let her down.

He let her down. It was only when Aeris realized he had dumped her into her room. "You are to stay here." He repeated again. She was going to snap at him when the door slammed closed and the door locked with a very audible click.

Aeris stared stunned at the locked door, suddenly infuriated at the handsome man who had imprisoned her in her very own home. _That…that…arrogant, pompous jerk! How dare he order me around like some soldier!_ She kicked the door viscously, and gritted her teeth painfully at the pain of hitting her poor abused foot at the door.

She glared at it instead, hearing the front door close. Sephiroth and his friend had left. If the man thought he can keep her there without helping her friends, he was sadly mistaken! A plan began to form as she waited for a minute to pass to make sure he wouldn't be still in the area as she prepared her escape.

Hands reached for her shawl wrapping it around her securely as she opened her window, pushing the shutters wide. The coast seemed clear. She began to climb out the window with practiced ease. She had to escape and warn the others.


End file.
